mariofanonfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Bowser
Bowser '('japonés '''大魔王クッパ' '''Daimaō Kuppa "Gran Demonio Rey Koopa", en inglés a veces llamado'' King Koopa ''comúnmente en otros medios de comunicación, el nombre completo es Bowser Morton Koopa) es el principal antagonista de la serie de Mario y es el Rey de los Koopas. Ha secuestrado o intentado secuestrar varias veces a la Princesa Peach para casarse con ella y apoderarse del Reino Champiñón. En otras ocasiones intentó conquistar el universo entero. A pesar de su naturaleza malvada, que en ocasiones ha" ayudado" a los "héroes" del Reino Champiñón contra las amenazas comunes y participa con ellos en todos los eventos deportivos en los juegos spin-off pero eso no significa que Mario siga siendo aliado con él ya que Bowser vuelve a ser un enemigo en algunos juegos de Mario es débil y otros fuerte. Personalidad Como todo buen villano, debe ser malo y despiadado, pero sin saberlo Bowser es gentil y amable aun con su peor enemigo, incluso ayudándolo para salvar el mundo. Bowser también tiene un lado cariñoso y romántico, el cual se ve cuando pide la mano en matrimonio de la Princesa Peach en Super Paper Mario, aunque por ser malvado ella lo rechaza (pero puede que él quiera casarse con Peach para ser rey y poder gobernar el Reino Champiñón y así hacerlo a su manera). En frente de sus tropas es un líder muy severo y con muy mal humor, sin embargo es divertido y los juegos de Mario no serían nada sin él. Aún así, con todos sus planes bien organizados no sabe que en realidad no lo están y Bowser siempre es derrotado, sin tener otro plan, ya que resulta ser un poco torpe al final, aunque al principio destaque mucho. Apariciones Fanon *Super Mario True Dreams *Super Mario: Baseball Stars *Super Mario Gol *Super Smash Bros. Battle Stars *Mario Bros: Real World *Princess Daisy Scribble Scramble *Paper Mario: The Artisan's Dimension Curiosidades *A partir de Super Mario World, su nombre cambia de "Rey Koopa" a "Bowser". *Bowser a aparecido en todos los juegos de Mario, excepto en Super Mario Bros 2. *Nunca ha podido capturar a la Princesa Peach sin que Mario la salve. *En Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars, es malo al principio pero luego te ayuda a derrotar al verdadero enemigo, sin embargo, sigue teniendo características de malo. *Algunas veces ha triunfado contra Mario, pero Mario volvió y lo derrotó. *En Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga, Bowser se alió con Mario desde el principio, pero por razones del juego este se volverá hacia Mario. *Bowser atravesó diferentes facetas hasta llegar al actual. *Bowser es un mezcla de picudo-dinosaurio con un toque de dragón (pero un picudo en dos patas). *Al principio Shigeru Miyamoto diseñó a Bowser como un monstruo Toro, pero después que el diseñador lo viera le pareció mas una tortuga así que lo cambiaron a una especie que inventaron llamada Koopa. *Es raro que quiera casarse con la Princesa Peach, sabiendo que Clawdia Koopa es su esposa (pero puede ser que la esposa de Bowser haya muerto o simplemente no exista y sea una esposa inventada). *Cuando hay un enemigo más fuerte que él, se alía junto a Mario. *Es el creador de Weegee de alguna manera porque estaba la receta en el libro de cocina de este y la destrucción de la estrella causó que la mezcla se hiciera. *En Super Mario World usa una manera única de batallar con Mario. *Su transformación Blastowser está basado en el Pokémon Blastoise. * En realidad, los Koopalings, no son sus hijos, sino unos aliados de Bowser. * Su traje de "Bowser Gato" basado en su transformación de Super Mario 3D World, está disponible en la Tienda Mario Kart de Mario Kart 9, a un costo de 250 Monedas. * Bowser es el personaje principal más alto. * Según varias pruebas que se han dado a lo largo de los juegos, la razón por la que Bowser secuestraba a Peach era por que quería que le horneara un pastel a él también. * Al igual que Mario y amigos, Bowser puede usar PowerUps, como son la hoja tanooki, la supercampana o la mismísmia super estrella. * Bowser es capaz de soportar la lava hasta cierto punto, además de ser lo suficientemente resistente como para tomar baños de ácido. * Desde pequeño, Kamek siempre lo ha acompañado. * Bowser es capaz de transformarse en Giga Bowser, forma que únicamente ha aparecido en la saga Smash Brothers. * A pesar de su gran voluminosidad, Bowser es muy ágil. * Su reino se extiende tanto que tiene bajo él otros Reyes como lo es el Rey Boo. Galería Bowser_MSS.jpg|Bowser en Mario Super Sluggers. Bowser-super-mario-64-13614130-640-480.jpg|Bowser en Mario 64. images (6).jpg|Bowser en la saga de Super Smash Bros. msc-bowser.jpg|Work Art de Bowser en Super Mario Strikers. Bowser SMI.png|Bowser en Super Mario Infinity. BW1.jpg|Paper Bowser. BW2.jpg|Bowser sentado en su trono. GigaBW.jpg|Giga Bowser (Apareció en Super Smash Bros Melee). Bowser Super Smash Bros. Maximun.png|Bowser en Super Smash Bros. for Wii U. Bowsersprite.gif|Bowser en Super Mario 63. Bowser3.jpg Dry-bowser-mario.jpg|Esqueleto de Bowser (Dry Bowser). NMK Bowser Kart 2.png BowserMNL.png 576407-dancing bowser highres.jpg Bowser & Dr Eggman.jpg|Bowser & Dr Eggman. 250px-Bowser_-_New_Super_Mario_Bros_2.png|Bowser New Super Mario Bros. 2. Emblemas de bowser.png|emblemas de bowser. Vs bowser mario 63 segunda pelea.jpg|Segundo enfrentamiento contra Bowser en Super Mario 63. Dark bowser by patricktherainbowhog.jpg|Una versión de Bowser. Ice Bowser.jpg BowserBlack.png|Una versión suya más malvada. Dry Bowser Art.png Bowser Sprite MLVCB.gif MKU Dry Bowser King Boo.png Giga Bowser.jpg 120px-Bowser Mobile Artwork - Super Mario 3D World.png Emblema di Bowser.png New super smash bros.png King Koopa Bowser.png 115px-Spear-DryBowser.png 101px-FlameRunner-Bowser.png Bowserfalse.jpg 115px-MHWii Bowser icon.png Giga bowser brawl.jpg Bowser otro.jpg Bowser JO.png 564px-PMDryGigaBowser.png Mega- Bowser.png|Mega-Bowser en 'Super Mario planet'' y en Super Mario 3D Universe Bowser in koopa clown car by yoshigo99-d4vh09e.png Giga bowser by emilykiwi-d6y21sn.png Super Mario All-Stars.png meowser_by_maxigamer-d8r1oee.png Bowser PDSS.png|Artwork de Bowser en Princess Daisy Scribble Scramble Shadow Bowser.png|'Shadow Bowser', un homólogo de Bowser que aparece en Super Mario: Dark Land Categoría:Enemigos Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes de Super Mario Infinity Categoría:Enemigos de Super Mario Infinity Categoría:Enemigos de Mario Categoría:Jefes Categoría:Personajes de los hermanos maravilla Categoría:Personajes de Bowser Game Categoría:Enemigos de Super Diego Bros Saga! Categoría:Personajes de Sonic New World Categoría:Personajes de New Super Mario Bros. 7 Categoría:Personajes de Super Paper Mario Bros. Categoría:Personajes de Paper Mario: The Secret Temple Categoría:Personajes de Mario Sports New Mix Categoría:Personajes masculinos Categoría:Personajes de Paper Mario: The Legendary Elements Categoría:Antagonistas Categoría:Personajes de Super Mario Galaxy 6 Categoría:Enemigos de Super Mario Galaxy 6 Categoría:Reyes Categoría:Personajes de Mario Kart Tri-Team Categoría:Personajes de Super Toad Adventure Categoría:Koopas Categoría:Personajes de Mario Kart Triple dash Categoría:Personajes de Boo's Island Categoría:Personajes de Luigi's Mansion series (serie) Categoría:Personajes de The legend of Peach Categoría:Personajes oficiales Categoría:Enemigos oficiales Categoría:Personajes de Super Mario Series Categoría:Personajes de Yoshi's Island Stories Categoría:Contenido oficial Categoría:Personajes de Mario and the Superstar's Leyend Categoría:Personajes de Princess Daisy Scribble Scramble Categoría:Personajes de Mario Kart Madness Categoría:Mario Kart Madness Categoría:Pokémon x Super Mario Bros. Categoría:Personajes de Pokémon x Super Mario Bros. Categoría:Mushroom Defenders Categoría:Super Mario Power-up Battle Categoría:Personajes de Paper Mario: Artesanos